


so don’t you go holding out on me

by majesdane



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alison would have loved it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	so don’t you go holding out on me

She knew Alison did it on purpose.

A touch here, a wink there. A smile that Emily knew was just for her. A _do I look hot?_ every time she tried on an outfit. If Emily hadn't known better -- and she did, unfortunately, she knew all too _well_ \-- she would have thought Ali'd been flirting with her. It was wishful thinking, of course, but what did it matter now? Alison was dead, it wasn't like Emily could get her hopes up.

And even now, she couldn't stop thinking about that afternoon in the locker room, where Alison had dropped her modesty along with her towel. Emily had tried not to stare -- and oh, of _course_ Alison had wanted her to -- looking down at her hands and listening to Ali go on about her Parisian daydreams.

Emily could still feel the smooth skin of Alison's back beneath her fingertips as she recalled hooking Ali's bra on for her. And then she'd leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ali's shoulder and everything had gone south amazingly quickly, but those few precious moments of hope and desire and joy, those were the things Emily treasured the most.

So often she had thought about Alison's body -- all of that soft, tanned skin, with little beads of water rolling down along her curves -- and she'd worked her hand down the front her her underwear and stroked roughly until she came, panting. She'd done it dozens of times -- how could she resist? -- and sometimes she'd felt a little guilty about it, because Alison was her _friend_ , her _best_ friend, but mostly she told herself it was fine.

(It probably was, anyway.)

Now, though, she _did_ feel guilty, as she rolled over in bed, feeling uncomfortably wet thinking of that time in the locker room. She'd tried so hard not to think about Alison in any more than a _friends_ sort of way after Ali had disappeared -- it felt wrong, somehow -- but she'd only been somewhat successful at it. There had just been so _much_ between them and it wasn't that easy to just forget it all.

The aching between her legs still hadn't subsided after five minutes and Emily groaned quietly, rolling onto her back and tentatively touching herself through her underwear. Even now the memory of Ali, naked and fresh from the shower, still had such an effect on her.

She felt a little guilty as she slipped her hand into her underpants and pressed a finger against her clit, pushing into the touch, but it wasn't enough to make her stop. As she worked purposefully between her legs, she closed her eyes and let herself go back to that moment almost two years ago.

In her fantasy, when she kissed Ali's neck, Ali would have spun in her arms and kissed Emily hard on the mouth. Alison would smell like vanilla soap and taste like bubblegum, and she'd bring Emily's hands up to cover her breasts, her nipples hard under Emily's palms.

And then Alison would help Emily get back undressed, would pin Emily, naked, against the lockers as she dropped to her knees. Emily could almost feel Alison's hands gripping her thighs, her breath warm on Emily's skin. "I've wanted to do this for so long," she'd sigh, and circle Emily's clit with her tongue before pulling it into her mouth to suck on it.

It was always the idea of Alison getting her off that made Emily come the hardest; after a few minutes of frantic stroking she was gone, tipping over the edge. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean and half-pretended it was Alison she tasted on her tongue.

Alison would have loved it, Emily thought sleepily, as she rolled over onto her side, curling up into a ball. Alison would have just loved that she was the subject of someone's sexual fantasy -- would have loved it even more _just_ because it was Emily's.

It made Emily miss her that much more.


End file.
